


this is our place, we make the rules

by screaminghalfpastmidnight



Series: i live in a hologram with you [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, House Hunting, M/M, a surprise appearance from rose tico!, i need to stop naming these after taylor swift songs sorry, musician au, special guest star: spanish!!! bc im a whore!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaminghalfpastmidnight/pseuds/screaminghalfpastmidnight
Summary: “What do you think?” Finn mumbles, pressing a kiss to Poe’s temple, who smiles up at him.“This feels like home.” He pushes their heads together, nudging their noses before Finn leans down to kiss him, smiling into it.This won’t be their forever home, Finn knows, but they’re still young with their whole lives together ahead of them. For the next ten or twenty years, this is perfect for just the two of them and Beebs.ORFinn and Poe go house hunting together and Poe releases another album
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: i live in a hologram with you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735330
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	this is our place, we make the rules

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Lover" by Taylor Swift
> 
> you don't technically have to read the two previous parts to this series but this will reference them :)

Eventually, Finn convinced him that they needed a new house.

Truthfully, it didn’t take very long for Poe to agree; he too, understood that the space was much too big for just the two of them, especially now that he wasn’t asking his friends to stay over 24/7 so that he wasn’t alone. What took six months as a whole, was the actual process of searching for their new home. They were both so busy that the conversation got swept under the rug countless times and it was very rare that they were both free at the same time to actually attend the open houses. Rey came with Finn a few times when Poe couldn’t make it and he’d even brought Leia along, who had a surprising amount of knowledge on how to get the most out of your money.

They still needed something safe with security because Poe was Poe Dameron and Finn’s book had been turned into a graphic novel so it wasn’t rare that he’d run into fans of his own. Finn wanted to be closer to Rey and the publishing company and it wouldn’t be a bad thing if it didn’t take Leia and Han an hour to drive out to see them. He wanted to make things easier for the team as well, who woke up much earlier than the Damerons (they weren’t married yet, but they were the Damerons; it just felt right) just to make their way to the house.

They wanted something in the city but they couldn’t move to the suburbs and get a family home because of their status, and they also didn’t want somewhere that would force them to take BB-8 on long walks (meaning somewhere with no nearby grass patches). While they didn’t want anything too big, Poe had to have a room for the home studio and they wanted at least one guestroom for when their family came to stay. Noise complaints would be a problem too, so they had to make sure they were allowed to be as loud as they want (parties often took place at the Dameron household; Poe made the most amazing alcoholic beverages and it would be a shame if that side business had to suffer).

When they finally started looking, they visited seven houses consecutively and hated every single one. It just wasn’t…  _ them _ . Finn had been disappointed but Poe had promised that they’d just keep looking and something would come their way. It was right around that time that Poe’s new album was getting ready to be released and they ended up stopping their search, too busy with press and parties and meetings with the team. They kept making plans to go see houses but they were pushed aside and eventually, Finn just decided that they would continue their search after the tour. Another year in their current home wouldn’t be too bad.

Finn was in the process of writing the sequel for his book, which he could technically do anywhere so he was going to be with Poe every second for this tour; they wouldn’t be home much for the next five months anyway. Besides, in a totally unbiased way, Finn  _ really _ wanted to see this album live.

So, everything was fine. They’d wait until they were home and then they’d find a house and everything would be okay. 

It’s the morning before album release day that Jess, having no regard for privacy or even human decency, barges into their room, turns their fan off and pushes their curtains aside. Poe wakes up immediately, groaning. “Fuck off, Jess!”

Finn, on the other hand, takes his time, much less grumpy than his counterpart, only rolling out of his embrace and prying his eyes open, a content look on his face. Jess scoffs. “I can’t. We have things to do today.”

This doesn’t help her case with Poe. “No, we don’t! I took today off!.” His face is buried in the pillow, frown creasing his features as he tries to pull Finn back into him. Finn rubs his eyes and instead of leaning in to cuddle him, he sits up and places a hand on Poe’s back, rubbing it just as BB-8, clearly upset about being roused from her sleep, crawls over him to sit in Finn’s lap, expecting to be pet.

Jess places her hands on her hips. “You’re going to regret using that tone with me when you find out what I’m here to say. Jesus, how late did you two stay up last night?”

Finn laughs, stroking BB’s fur. “To be fair, I was asleep by nine.”

Jess snorts. “Grandpa.”

“Hey!” Finn moans.

Poe shifts slightly so he can look at Jess. “I’ll have you know, Pava, I-”

“Honey.” Finn shushes him before turning to Jess himself. “What’s up, Jess?”

Jess grins. “Well, I know you’re not technically looking anymore, but I’ve found your dream home. It’s a penthouse not a house, but it’s pet friendly, it has grass on the rooftop and a park in two minutes walking distance. Other than that, it’s absolutely perfect.”

Finn can’t help but match her smile. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up, but he trusts Jess’ judgment more than anyone. “We’ll be down in ten.” Is all he says, provoking another loud groan from Poe. Jess grins happily, practically skipping out of the room.

“At this point, we should just say  _ fuck it _ and buy the damn place.” Poe whines, trying to bury himself deeper into the pillow. Finn shifts Beebs off his lap and lies down next to his boyfriend, running a hand through his hair.

“You don’t mean that.”

Poe sighs, peeking one eye open. “No, I don’t. But I’m still tired.”

Finn frowns. “Did you have another nightmare?”

Poe looks like he doesn’t want to answer for a second before answering as if defeated, “Yeah.”

Finn tries not to let it worry him. The same thing happened around this time last year and there was no reason to think that it was any worse this time around, but the thought’s been nagging at Finn for weeks. Twenty years since Shara Bey was last in the world. He’s terrified his boyfriend’s going to spiral. He doesn’t say anything though, just gives Poe a couple kisses on the cheek before getting up to get ready.

Once he’s finished, he exits the bathroom to find Poe still in bed and can’t help but roll his eyes. “POE!” He shouts.

“I’m awake.” He moans, turning over onto his back. Finn smiles softly at his sleepy partner, walking over to him and leaning down to kiss his forehead. “If you’re not downstairs in five, I’ll drag you out of here myself. I don’t care what you look like.”

Poe laughs, mumbling, “You’re evil.” before trapping his arms around Finn’s neck, pulling him down. Finn giggles, shaking his head, trying to pull back. Poe presses a long kiss to Finn’s cheek, just by his ear and then pulls away. “I’ll be down in six.”

Finn chuckles again, leaning down for a kiss on the lips this time. “‘Kay.”

Poe takes longer than six minutes but it gives Finn time to let Beebs out and make their morning beverages. When Poe finally does arrive downstairs, Finn shoves his coffee into his hands and ushers him out quickly once he realizes that Poe’s wearing the same jacket he was the day that they met. If he looks at him for too long, Finn’s sure they’ll never get to leave.

Jess hypes the place up in the car, telling them how she knows the landlord and got them early access, since it’s technically not on sale until tomorrow. When Muran pulls up to the building, Finn’s surprised by how much it looks like a hotel, with a doorman and a valet. There doesn’t seem to be any paparazzi outside, but they keep their sunglasses on anyway, Finn swinging an arm around Poe, with his tight around Finn’s waist, the two of them rushing inside, Jess and Muran right behind them. The penthouse is on the top floor and when the elevator dings, doors sliding open, Muran lets out a “Holy shit, Dameron.”

Poe laughs. “You said that about the first house, Muran.”

Jess and Muran separate from them immediately, opting to go out on the terrace and look at the pool. Finn and Poe, still wrapped up together, tour the house themselves, taking it all in. The kitchen is just the right size with everything they’d need, but not big enough that it’d be hard to take care of. It’s mostly open plan which is a big change from their current home and the walls are practically all windows, though tinted on the outside for privacy. Their living and dining area is a decent size; they only really use those for when the family’s over anyway. There are two offices which works out perfectly for the two of them, two guest rooms which is more than enough (most of their friends just bunk together anyways) and a small room which looks like it was used as an art studio, which Finn gladly suggests Poe turns it into a studio of his own. The master bedroom is big enough to fit their stuff and BB’s, and the closet is huge which means that they won’t have to take up space in the spare rooms for their clothes.

The terrace is the perfect party space with a pool, jacuzzi and outdoor kitchen with enough room for a dance-floor, which is very much needed if they’re to have their iconic get-togethers here. The view is one of a kind and Finn imagines that it’ll be even better at nighttime when all the lights of the city are turned on. They’re fifteen minutes away from the Solos and ten away from Rey. It’s twenty minutes from the publishing company but that’s closer than the other house was, and the rooftop, while being public, is perfect to take BB out to play.

“What do you think?” Finn mumbles, pressing a kiss to Poe’s temple, who smiles up at him.

“This feels like home.” He pushes their heads together, nudging their noses before Finn leans down to kiss him, smiling into it.

This won’t be their forever home, Finn knows, but they’re still young with their whole lives together ahead of them. For the next ten or twenty years, this is perfect for just the two of them and Beebs. When they return to the living room to see their two idiot friends fucking around with the lighting controls, they wait until they’re noticed. Jess jumps, almost running over to them. “How did I do?”

“Perfectly. Thank you, Jess.” Finn smiles at her as she grins, pulling them in for a hug, Muran joining a moment later.

  
“Oh, I can’t wait to take advantage of this place.”

Poe shakes his head in laughter. “You’d think you were moving in, Muran.”

Muran pulls away, turning around and taking it in. “Well, you never know. I could go bankrupt and then you two will be forced to take care of me.”

\--

Really, they should be on cloud nine. They’ve found their dream home, Poe’s album is out today, they’re having a killer party because of it. But, they only have two weeks to pack up their gigantic house and move into a new one.

Finn does his best to enjoy the release party, focusing on Poe’s smiling face and catching up with some of Poe’s musician friends that he doesn’t get to see a lot. Poe makes a speech and officially declares that this will be the last party in this house and everyone gets a little snotty (especially those who are completely plastered) as this marks the end of an era and many congratulations are passed around. Leia gives him the name of a moving company she swears by and Ben has a rather depressing chat with Finn about how Poe being all alone in a big house has always worried him. 

Poe doesn’t drink all night which is a little abnormal for him, but Finn puts it down to his week-long streak of nightmares that he doesn’t want to accidentally worsen. He seems happy enough though, clearly not stressing out about their time crunch as much as Finn is. He catches his eye and Poe winks before continuing the conversation with Rey and Iolo. Jess drags Finn off to dance for a bit and before he knows it, it’s well past the time everyone’s normally left to go back home, yet everyone’s still here. 

He’s sitting on the couch when Poe plops down next to him, pulling him closer. “Think they’ll ever leave, baby?”

Finn snuggles into his side, glancing around at their family with a smile on his face. “No. Honestly, it's a good thing we’re moving.”

He feels Poe’s chest move up and down in laughter and hears more than feels the kiss pressed into his hair. “You’re stressed about it, aren’t you?”

Finn smiles. Of course, he figured it out. “We just don’t have a lot of time.”

“Yeah. It’s… tight.” Finn laughs at him, tilting his head to look up at him. Poe tightens his grip, as if he thought Finn was leaving but Finn just rests his chin on Poe’s shoulder.

“Have I told you I love you today?”

Poe smiles. “A few times. Te amo, mi cariño.” He gives him a slow kiss, only broken apart when Rey stumbles into the couch, drunk. Finn just snuggles in closer, Poe resting his head on top of his, the two of them closing their eyes.

\--

They had to pay the movers extra for the short notice, but like most things in their lives together, things have always been pretty fast-paced. 

The next few days after the release party were spent packing boxes and then falling into bed, only to get straight to it when they woke up the next day. The movers arrive on the exact week mark but there’s still so much to be done and no one to do it except for Finn and Poe.

So Finn was surprised when he looked up from taping up a box to find Rose Tico standing in the doorway of their home, a grin spreading her cheeks.

“Surprise!” She runs over, pulling Finn into a hug who just laughs, stunned. “I’m sorry I couldn’t make it for the party, but I figured you two could use some moving help.”

Finn pulls away but keeps her close, stuttering. “I- Oh my god, you’re amazing.”

He drags her out to the backyard to where Poe’s cleaning their bar. “Look who turned up out of nowhere!”

Poe looks up, the corners of his mouth turning up as he runs over, pulling her into a hug. They’d met in the beginning of Poe and Finn’s relationship when Rose came out for Finn’s birthday and they clicked almost immediately.

The packing goes significantly faster with Rose around and Leia turns up later with food, followed by Rey after work. Rose stays for three days, helping them get most of their stuff into the penthouse and they spend their first night there after they drive her to the airport. Beebs loves it almost immediately, running around in circles and finding little nooks to crawl into. They fall into bed immediately, curling up together, facing the city lights.

They have a housewarming dinner with the immediate family two days later, the day before they have to leave for tour. Leia brings the main dish, Rey and Uncle Chewie bring a few sides and Ben brings over a store-bought dessert because he can’t cook for shit. Leia decides which guestroom she likes best for when she and Han inevitably stay over and Rey spends a significant amount of time outside with her feet in the pool, splashing water at BB whenever she chooses to come near her. Ben fucks around with their stereo system and relaxes on the sofa after they’ve eaten while Leia, Han and Chewie remain at the table with Finn and Poe, as they ask about tour.

“Do you ever take a break? You two are always moving.” Chewie asks, shoving a slice of garlic bread into his mouth.

Poe laughs, grabbing Finn’s hand under the table and rubbing his thumb over the back of it. “Well, we’ve never taken anything slow before. Not gonna start now.”

Finn smiles, bringing their hands up to kiss Poe’s. He loves the new apartment more than words, but he loves Poe even more.  _ He’s _ Finn’s home. His smile is home. His laugh. The scar on his thumb is home. The look he keeps only for Finn is home.

He’s never really had one of those before and he definitely never thought it would feel like this.

_ we could let our _

_ friends crash in _

_ the living room _

_ this is our place, _

_ we make the rules. _

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Lover" by Taylor Swift
> 
> i'm loving writing this 'verse so much catch me uploading the next part by the end of the week oops
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed some rose tico content :')
> 
> also i took french not spanish so i am so sorry to all you spanish speakers if this sounds ingenuine bc i know there are french words that no one fucking uses 
> 
> leave a comment if you liked it!! <3


End file.
